The Secretary of the Department of Health and Human Services submits to Congress every three years a report containing (1) current information on the health consequences of using alcoholic beverages, (2) a description of current research findings made with respect to alcohol abuse and alcoholism, and (3) such recommendations for legislation and administrative action as the Secretary may deem appropriate. Nine Special Reports have been submitted to Congress since 1970 and the Tenth Special Report, which is due before Congress not later than January 15, 1999, is the subject of this contract. The Institute emphasizes a commitment both to research on alcohol abuse and alcoholism, and to extensive dissemination of the most recent research findings in this area. The Special Reports are key elements in fulfilling this mandate.